Zaurus
Zaurus(ザウラス Zaurasu) is the first Cyber Knight that appeared in Episode 1 and 2 of Genseishin Justirisers. He is voiced by Atsushi Ono. Appearance Zaurus has a white, muscular body while wearing blue armor such as shoulder pads, a belt, gauntlets, and leg guards. Around his shoulders are gold rings with fins on top. He also wears a blue mask that slightly resembles a wolf with the nose pointed outward and with long ears pointing up. Biography Appearance! Genseijuu Riseross When an alien scientist named Dr. Zora goes to awaken her master, Kaiser Hades, on Earth, her Cyber Knight, Zaurus, accompanies her. Once they find and enter the crashed space ship where Kaiser Hades lays, Dr. Zora gets Zaurus to blast Kaiser Hades out of his sealment, awakening him. Once Kaiser Hades is awakened, Dr. Zora sends out one of her Space Beasts, Defrog, to rampage through the city with Zaurus commanding it. Later, a high school student named Shouta Date comes across the Dr. Zora’s combatants, called the Zakoal, when helping with a woman and her daughter from Defrog’s destruction. Shouts tries to fight back, but Zaurus appears and makes Shouta run off. After nearly getting killed by Defrog’s Mouth Beam, Shouta get saved by Riseross and fights off Defrog, letting him escape. Shouta keeps on running until Zaurus stops him. Seeing Shouta as a victim, Zaurus prepares to kill him off with an energy orb from his sword while he gets surrounded by the Zakoal. Fortunately, a crystal unleashed from a shrine earlier flies into Shouta’s body, engulfing him in flames the moments before Zaurus’ attack hits him. When the flames fade away, Shouta is suddenly wearing red armor and has become Riser Glen. Zaurus gets the Zakoal to fight him off, but Riser Glen manages to fight back and defeats the combatants after using his sword with the holster still on. Seeing the situation of the arrival of Riseross and Riser Glen, Zaurus decides to retreat and commands Defrog to do the same. Riser Glen, Kenzan! At Kaiser Hades’ space ship, Dr. Zora concludes that the one who built Riseross was the same one who sealed Kaiser Hades a long time ago, Noulan. Zaurus tells her that he’ll take care of Riseross as well as go after Shouta. Later, Zaurus and the Zakoal find Shouta, along with his classmate, Yuka Sanada, at a park. Shouta tries to run off with Yuka away from Zaurus but the Zakoal are able to catch up with them at every turn they make. At the last time, Zaurus confronts Shouta and threatens him. Shouta tells him to leave Yuka out of it so Zaurus lets her go. However, this turned out to be a trick as Zaurus shoots an energy orb from his sword at Yuka as she leaves. Shouta manages to get her out of the way, but she still gets knocked out. For harming Yuka, Shouta decides to fight Zaurus and the Zakoal as Riser Glen. Once Shouta transforms, Zaurus gets the Zakoal to fight him. After fighting off the Zakoal, Riser Glen uses his Glen Sword to duel against Zaurus. Zaurus launches one of his energy orbs at Riser Glen, but he manages to catch the energy orb with his Glen Sword and redirect it back to Zaurus. Riser Glen then puts his Glen Sword back in the holster to charge it up, covering the blade with flames, and uses Raging Flame to send a flaming slash at Zaurus, instantly incinerating him. Powers/Abilities Long Sword: Zaurus’ main weapon is a long sword that he can shoot blue energy orbs out of. Teleportation: Zaurus is able to teleport away when his body is covered with blue energy. Category:Wolf Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Alien Kaijin